I'm in Love with a Stripper
by SupergirlCK
Summary: The pack goes out for a bachelor party and Seth imprints. Watch him struggle to find meaning in the imprint that no on understands. Please RxR. Hope you enjoy! P.S. I changed the rating to M just to be safe. It's not too explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that you recognize!**

 **So I've been pretty fascinated by the whole idea of imprinting, and wondering: what if one of the wolves we know and love imprinted on someone who seemed completely inappropriate? Seth has his work cut out for him in my new fic, but if he was made for her, there's got to be some reason ... right?**

 **I wrote this piece with the intention that it can companion with my other fics: Life on the Rez, and Taking Off the Training Wheels.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

"Seth? Hello? Earth to Seth!" Embry waved his hand in front of Seth's face. Music was thumping in the dark room. A dark haired woman spun on a pole in the middle of a stage. But this is not what Seth was staring at.

Seth blinked twice. "Huh?" His eyes flickered briefly toward Embry, and then back to the girl in the shadows across the room, at whom he had been staring shamelessly. She had a hot pink streak running through sleek black hair that cascaded all the way down her back and brushed along the waistband of a rhinestoned pink thong. She wore fake eyelashes and bright lipstick that made her lips look permanently wet.

"What happened to 'these places are demeaning to women'?" Embry asked, laughing.

"What?" Seth asked, not taking his eyes off the girl. "They are."

Quil signaled to another girl with wavy, chestnut brown hair and large blue eyes, walking by them with a tray of shots. "Excuse me," he said politely, pulling a twenty dollar bill out of the pocket of his jeans. "My friend here wants to buy a drink for that girl over there," he said pointing first at Seth, then at the girl.

The girl with the shots flashed him a smile. "Crystal? Sure. I can send her over here if you'd like," she suggested, leaning down toward him so he could stick the twenty in her bra.

"Great," he said with a chuckle, tucking the bill into the top of the strap by her should, careful not to touch her inappropriately.

They all watched as the girl with the shots approached the girl called Crystal and explained the situation, pointing back at Seth and the rest of the pack.

Seth's eyes widened in horror as he realized what his friends had done. His mortification only increased when they saw the look of fury that flashed across her face when she saw them. She shook her head, arguing with the other girl.

A man in black slacks and a purple silk shirt emerged from a back room and addressed the two arguing girls. The shot girl explained the situation to the man who was clearly the manager, pointing again at Seth and at Quil. The manager looked over at the group of enormous men. He gave Crystal a severe look and murmured something quietly.

Crystal looked both livid and humiliated as the man walked her over to the group.

"You see, you guys?" Seth hissed before they reached their area. "You're getting her in trouble."

Jared's eyes widened and he burst into laughter as he realized what had happened. "You've got to be kidding me," he said, his mouth hanging open as he stared at Seth.

As the man led Crystal by the elbow to stand in front of Seth, some of the other guys also started to recognize that his discomfort was not just embarrassment at getting caught ogling a pretty girl.

"I'm so sorry for the wait, gentlemen," the manager said to them in a voice as smooth as an oil slick. "I'm _quite sure_ Crystal is prepared to meet all your needs." They could hear the threat behind his friendly words, and Quil felt a pang of guilt, realizing that he had almost cost this girl her job.

The girl smiled widely for her boss to see, and asked "What can I do for you boys?" Satisfied, the man disappeared into the back room once again. As soon as he was gone, the smile dropped from her face. "What - Are you here to drag me back home?" she spat at them. "You going to tell my dad? Fine! I don't care! But you know what? You guys are hypocrites. My dad's been drinking away the rent money since I was 12, and no one says shit to him, but I'm out here trying to put food on the table for my little brothers and you guys show up to give me a hard time about it? Fuck you!"

They were all taken aback by the venom in her words, particularly because most of them were sure they'd never seen her before.

But Collin did a double take. "Wait. _Bridget?!"_ he exclaimed, recognizing her.

"You know each other?" Seth asked.

Collin tapped Brady, getting his attention. "Bridget was in our class in elementary school."

"Oh yeah!" Brady cried. "Whoa."

"Can you keep your voice down?" Bridget hissed. "I'm Crystal here." She rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the door where her boss had disappeared. "Maybe you won't even have to rat me out," she said with a sarcastic smile, "since you're probably going to get me fired."

"Look," Jacob interrupted her, putting both hands in the air as if she were pointing a gun at him, "we didn't come here to take you home. And we don't want to get you fired." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but they could see some of the tension leave her shoulders.

"Honestly," Brady added, "we just came out for Jared's bachelor party. We didn't even recognize you."

"You won't mention to anyone back home that you saw me here?"

They all shook their heads innocently. "We only called you over here because our friend thought you were cute," Axel blurted out.

"Fine," Bridget said sharply, looking Seth up and down, reverting back to professional mode. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow seductively. "Is one of you boys going to buy him a dance?"

Paul pulled out his wallet, as the rest of them resumed laughing at Seth's discomfort.

"Come on you guys," Seth protested as Bridget threw one leg across his lap to straddle him, "this isn't funny." She moved her scantily clad body against him to the rhythm of the music. "Couldn't you, just, sit and talk to us or something?" he asked her desperately.

She snaked her body around and flipped her hair into his face. "Are you not happy with your dance?" she asked with an alluring smirk. She braced her elbows on his broad shoulders and arched her back so her chest was just millimeters from his face. He let out a helpless whimper in response to her question. She smiled again, and this time it seemed genuine. She was enjoying the effect she had on him. She leaned back and kicked one leg straight into the air, swinging it around so her back was toward him. She sank her body down onto his lap and pressed into him. She smiled again as she felt his body respond.

A low growl emerged from Seth's throat as his instincts began to take over. But before he could act, the song ended. Bridget stood up and pulled the bill sharply from Paul's outstretched hand. "Let me know if you need anything else," she said with a grin as she walked away.

"I hate you guys," Seth muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and adjusting his pants.

"You can hate us all you want," Embry laughed, "but you're the one who imprinted on a stripper."

Seth sulked for the rest of the evening, continuing to steal glances at Bridget. When "Crystal" was called to the stage, he watched with masochistic adoration, captivated by her every move, but simultaneously feeling sick seeing the other men watching her.

"You should just go talk to her, man," Jacob suggested, clapping Seth on the back. "You're going to eventually, anyway."

When she came down off the stage, Seth was waiting at the foot of the stairs. His heart pounded as he worked up the nerve to talk to her. He took a deep breath and reminded himself he was meant for her. How could she say no to that? "Hey," he called.

She laughed and shook her head, smiling at him like he was a lost puppy. "Did you need something?"

"I'm Seth," he said, somewhat stupidly.

"Congratulations," she said dismissively, grabbing a robe from a rack.

"I wanted to ask if I could take you out sometime."

She gave him a derisive look. "No."

His face fell. Why did she have to be so difficult? "Why not?"

"So many reasons." She shook her head as if it should be obvious. "But if you want me to pick one," she continued, since he still didn't seem to be understanding, "I'm just not interested in you." She looked him up and down again pointedly.

"You're saying you're not attracted to me?" Despite his innocent demeanor, the skepticism was apparent in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I said," she said shortly. "So if the first reason wasn't enough for you, here's a second one: you don't listen."

"Oh come on," he persisted. "Just like a coffee or something."

" _And_ you don't know what's good for you. I said no." The teasing was gone from her voice and she was starting to sound angry again. "So could you just drop it and let me get back to work?"

The last thing Seth wanted was to cause a scene that would upset her and risk getting her fired. "Fine." He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm going to leave. But I'm not going to drop it. Not until you at least give me a chance."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review! I'm pumped to know what you think of my idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who read, and a special shout out to my reviewers: LadyLetters, qhrciskrpc, and lakita2 ! I really appreciate the feedback!** ** **And don't worry: we will DEFINITELY hear from Leah in chapter 3!****

 **For new and old readers: I really hope you like the new chapter! It's getting a bit darker, so stick with Seth - he needs your support!  
**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything or anyone that you recognize!**

* * *

Seth returned every night for two weeks. Each night he would have two drinks, watch one girl dance, and ask Bridget to go out with him. Each night, she would pretend he wasn't there until he approached her, when she would promptly shoot him down. He watched her flirt with and dance for other men, and ignore him completely. Every time she pushed her body up against someone else, a dull pain throbbed in Seth's chest. But it was nothing compared to the pain when she told him to leave her alone, and he had to be away from her.

"How did you deal with it, man? When Emily wouldn't give you the time of day?" He had shown up at Sam and Emily's one night after a particularly brutal rejection. He slumped on the couch, defeated.

Sam nodded sympathetically. Although he had given up his role as a Quileute protector and werewolf several years ago to settle down with Emily, he did not have to be able to read Seth's mind to understand what he was feeling. "Honestly, it was the hardest thing I've ever gone through. But in a way, the inevitability of the whole thing helps. Knowing there's a reason for it. That I was made for her and that neither of us will ever love anyone else the way we love each other. There's not really any other option than to keep trying. She'll come around. And when she does it will be worth it."

"She threatened to call security on me," Seth moaned. "I don't know what else I can do. I always thought she was supposed to feel the connection too."

"She does," Emily interjected, emerging from the bedroom in a robe, blinking sleep from her eyes. She blushed when they both looked up at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Seth sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "No, I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Emily sat on the couch between Sam and Seth and placed a comforting hand on Seth's back. "She feels it too, Seth," she assured him. "The imprint is a powerful connection. From that first day I saw Sam after he changed, I wanted to be around him all the time. I didn't understand it. And I hated myself for it, of course. I wanted to hate Sam for what he did to Leah, but it just got harder and harder to be away from him."

"So then why won't she even talk to me?" Seth asked miserably.

When Seth arrived at the club the next night, he didn't spot Bridget immediately like he usually did. She wasn't onstage. She wasn't on the floor. A flash of hot pink in the corner of the room caught his eye, and his heart jumped into his throat as he realized why he hadn't seen her right away. Her arms were wrapped around a man that Seth recognized as the manager from the first night. His right hand cupped one of her breasts, and the fingers of his left tugged on the waistband of her underwear.

Seth saw red. His hands began to shake violently, quickly followed by the rest of his body. It was all he could do to get outside to the parking lot before the spasms overtook him and he disappeared in an explosion of fur and shredded clothing.

Jacob was patrolling with Embry, and they immediately saw the scene that had caused their brother's agony. Seth was immensely grateful that Jake and Embry could each relate to Seth's current desire to be alone in his own head. They each focused in on the patrol, and Jacob allowed his animal instincts to take over his mind more strongly, helping Seth to escape from some of his human pain without having to deal with questions or feelings of pity. Seth ran for what felt like hours until he was able to get control of himself. He debated whether to go back for his car now, or to leave it overnight. He hated how much he wanted to go back now, just on the off chance of catching a glimpse of her. How drawn he was to her despite her repeated rejections and obvious preference for other men. But he couldn't stay away.

When he reached the parking lot, scanned the area for people before approaching his car to get the spare set of clothing he always kept in his trunk, just incase.

Just as he finished getting dressed, he heard a sharp intake of breath that made his heart soar. "Hey!" Bridget called. "It's you!"

Seth hadn't realized how long he'd been out there. The club must have closed already. He smiled as she strutted toward him. "How come you didn't come ask me out today?" she asked, a challenge in her voice.

"You told me to leave you alone."

"And you just listened to that?"

"Well, you were kissing that sleazy manager guy when I walked in," Seth admitted, trying not to think about it.

Bridget shrugged dismissively. "So you just gave up?"

"I didn't give up. And I'm not going to. I just didn't want to get into a fight."

Her eyes flashed with excitement at his words, and she smiled up at him seductively.

Seth's stomach fluttered when he realized there was actually something he could do to make her happy. It was a scary thought. He shuddered at the idea of losing control and seriously hurting someone. But he snorted dismissively. "It wouldn't have been much of a fight."

She cocked an eyebrow inquisitively, but was quickly distracted by another thought. "But now you're back!" she exclaimed. "That's great!"

"Are you on something?" Seth half joked, taken aback by her enthusiasm.

She wiggled her head noncommittally. "Does it matter?"

Before he could even think about the answer to her question, she grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the street. He knew instantly that of course it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was being with her. He followed her to a building that he had never taken notice of before. There was no sign or awning, but there was a line of people outside. Bridget strode confidently to the front of the line and warmly greeted the bouncer, who let them in immediately.

The music was loud and Bridget started dancing right away. But this wasn't like watching her dance at work. This time when she danced, it was like Seth was the only person in the room. She placed his hands on her hips as she moved, guiding his body to move along with hers. They danced together, song after song, and Seth was amazed that she never seemed to slow down or get tired. It felt fun and natural, and Seth reflected that _this_ was more what he had expected imprinting to feel like.

She suggested they get drinks, and quickly slipped away toward the bar. He watched her slide in front of the crowd and lean over the bar, using her upper arms to push her breasts together to get the bartender's attention. He laughed to himself at how easily she attracted attention, even with her clothes _on_.

As she turned away from the bar with the drinks, she brushed up against an enormous man standing next to her. He was even larger than Seth, and maybe bigger than Jacob. He could have played in the NBA. Seth watched the man's face and body language carefully as he angrily complained to the bartender that Bridget had been served before him, despite the fact that he had been standing there several minutes before her.. He heard the man call Bridget a "little slut," and he started moving toward the conflict. When Bridget started cursing at the man, Seth had to take deep breaths to calm his nerves.

He moved calmly through the crowd, but he could feel his hands beginning to shake. Part of him knew that he should be moving toward the door instead of toward the conflict. The room was way too crowded, and he could feel heat building in his body. But when Bridget shoved the man, Seth knew he had no choice. He reached them just as the man had raised his hand to her and grabbed the man's wrist, his own hand trembling so badly it looked as though the man was trying to shake him off. It took every ounce of self control Seth had to hold himself together. "I'm going to let go of you," he told the man, "and you're going to walk away. And we're all going to go home in one piece tonight."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"One chance," Seth reiterated. He felt the Larry Bird wannabe stop struggling to break his grip, and he let go.

The swing he had been expecting came immediately, and Seth blocked it easily. He tried to mentally calculate the amount of force he could exert without doing any serious damage, and attempted to pull his punch as much as he could. The next instant the man was on the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry," Seth apologized to the bartender. "You might want to call a doctor or something for him." He looked around the room and saw security closing in. "We should probably go," he said to Bridget, leading the way to the exit, still taking deep breaths to control his shaking.

Bridget hurried after him, grabbing his hand once they got outside. "That was amazing!" she cried. "Oh my god. You're shaking."

He pulled away from her. "Yeah. Just give me a second." He closed his eyes and breathed in and out as slowly as he could, picturing a safe and peaceful place, using a technique Leah had taught him. When he felt the trembling stop, he opened his eyes again. Bridget was staring at him quizzically. "Ok," he said with a nod.

She launched herself at him, pulling his face down to hers and placing her lips on his.

For a split second, Seth felt disoriented. He wasn't sure how to reconcile the anger he had felt a second ago with what he felt now. But he adjusted almost instantly, wrapping his arms around her waist as she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. Her hands crept under his shirt and her hands felt hot against his skin. His body gave a different kind of shudder under the heat he'd never felt in anyone's touch before.

"I want you so badly right now," she whispered in his ear, tracing her tongue along his earlobe and running her fingers up and down the muscles in his back.

The words drove Seth crazy, but he was vaguely aware that they were out in the middle of the street. "Do you live near here?" he asked breathlessly.

She grabbed his hand again and dragged him down the street. They turned a corner and found themselves in what was little more than an alley. At least two of the streetlights were out and Seth spotted a car that had been stripped for parts. Bridget stopped in front of a small pawn shop and pulled out a set of keys. She opened the gate next to the pawn shop door and led him up two flights of narrow stairs.

Seth was shocked when Bridget opened her apartment door. It was like a doorway back to the reservation. She had a hand woven rug on the floor of her tiny living room, and traditional Quileute artwork all over the walls. She led him into the bedroom where a watercolor painting of a large sandy colored wolf hung over her bed. But he didn't have much chance to absorb the decor before she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Seth awoke to Bridget shaking his shoulder. He was alert instantly. "Hey. Is everything ok?"

"It's just time for you to leave," she said coldly.

It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over him. "Wait. But - "

"Look," she cut him off. "You got what you wanted, ok? So you can just leave me alone now." She slid out of the bed and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her.

"What?" He hopped out of the bed after her, pulling his pants on. The hurt was clear on his face. He didn't understand. Had he done something wrong?

"You can go back and tell all your friends you finally fucked the stripper," she said, turning away from him and heading into the bathroom. "So you don't have to keep coming back and bothering me at work anymore."

"Is that what you think?" he asked, sick to his stomach at the unspoken accusation.

She stuck her head back out the bathroom door. "Could you please just leave?"

He couldn't argue. He couldn't say anything. He grabbed the rest of his clothes and headed toward the door, not even bothering to finish dressing.

His hand was on the door when she called him. "Seth!" He noted dully that it was the first time she had ever actually called him by his name. But the musical sound of his name on her lips only served to twist the knife in his gut. When he turned to face her, she was rummaging through her purse. She pulled a neatly folded stack of money and held it out to him. "Could you bring this to my brother? Richie Taholah. He's in the 8th grade at the Tribal School. And tell him I'm not going to be able to meet him this week?"

"Sure," Seth said listlessly, taking the money without meeting her eyes.

"Ok, bye," she said stiffly, before hurrying back into the bathroom.

Bridget heard the door shut with a sense of finality. She sunk to the bathroom floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and letting her head fall into her hands, trying to steady her breathing as tears slid silently down her face.

* * *

 **Like it? Hate it? Let me know! RxR! Ideas? I want to hear them. I have some ideas about that character's backstory and how that will affect the progression of the relationship, but I'd love to hear any ideas and will definitely take them into consideration!**


End file.
